Jackal
The Jackal is a bolt-action sniper rifle found in Perfect Dark Zero. It precedes Perfect Dark's Sniper Rifle. Description Vaguely based on an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Series with a non-functional suppressor, the Jackal, classified as a heavy weapon, is a bolt-action sniper rifle with highly damaging rounds. As such, after each shot, it is reloaded. In the Combat Arena only, the Jackal has a secondary fire called the EMP Marker, which scrambles enemy radar while also pinpointing an object or location to friendly radar. Advantages The Jackal is an extremely powerful and accurate weapon, capable of killing enemies in at least one shot, especially if aiming for the head. Being extremely accurate, the Jackal will almost never miss a stationary target. The Jackal is a rather threatening weapon in the Combat Arena as well, capable of instantly killing players whose health is below 70%. Disadvantages Due to being a bolt-action sniper rifle, the Jackal is automatically reloaded after each shot, and the reloading time is rather lengthy, so take cover while reloading. However, the reloading animation can be stopped after the bullet is inserted into the gun. Additionally, the Jackal cannot hit moving targets easily unless they are large in size (e.g. Hovercrafts). As a heavy weapon, the Jackal takes up three weapon slots and slows the player's movement down. Usage The Jackal is a commonly found sniper rifle in the game, often in the hands of dataDyne soldiers. Mission Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero: * Rooftops Escape - Carried by security team snipers throughout the level. * Mansion Infiltration - dataDyne guards at the towers carry this weapon, so be careful and take them out before they get the chance to shoot. * Trinity Infiltration - Found in a weapons locker at the observatory. There are also three Trinity Research Platform snipers with this weapon, so before entering the facility, make sure to destroy them beforehand with the Jackal to avoid taking too much damage, especially on Perfect Agent or Dark Agent. * Outpost Rescue - Found in weapons lockers and carried by one of Jonathan Steinberg's buddies. * Bridge Assault - dataDyne snipers at the ruins carry this weapon. * Arena Showdown - May be dropped onto the player's platform after Zhang Li regenerates his health. Trivia * The Jackal is named after the animal of the same name. ** It may also be a reference to the infamous Kig-Yar/Jackal Snipers from the Halo franchise. *** Perfect Dark Zero further references the Jackal Snipers with the Shockwave, an energy sniper rifle that runs on a non-regenerative battery system and is an allusion to the Jackal Snipers' weapons, the Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle and Type-27 Beam Rifle, both of which are also energy sniper rifles that run on non-regenerative battery systems and can overheat if fired too many times in quick succession. * The Jackal's sights are covered when the weapon is dropped. When in use, though, the sights become uncovered. * Despite having a suppressor, the Jackal is not classified as a silenced weapon and will alert enemies once fired. ---- Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons